1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a high power spin torque oscillator (spin oscillator) integrated by combining a transistor and more particularly to a high power spin torque oscillator capable of decreasing noise and amplifying a output of the spin torque oscillator by integrating the spin torque oscillator on a gate of field effect transistor (FET) or a base of bipolar junction transistor (BJT).
2. Description of the Related Art
Because a unit element can be manufactured in nano-scale, a spin torque oscillator may be implemented as an array. A frequency conversion operation is possible by a wide band oscillation signal characteristic. Because a stable time of the operation is short, the spin torque oscillator may be applied to a high speed communication system.
However, because a output level of the spin torque oscillator that is presented until now is less than −40 dBm and a characteristic of a phase noise is bad, it was impossible that the spin torque oscillator replaces a voltage controlled oscillator and the spin torque oscillator is applied to a wireless communication element. In other words, a local oscillator of the wireless communication with −40 dB output level can not be used. Because the bad phase noise characteristic decreases signal to noise ratio (SNR), the spin torque oscillator with the present level may not replace the voltage controlled oscillator of a mobile communication.
Various researches are in progress to improve the phase noise characteristic and the output level. Most of the researches are focused on a oscillation function of the spin torque oscillator and applying the spin torque oscillator to a carrier oscillator.
A prior art that amplifies the output of the spin torque oscillator has problems such that noise by a matching network is increased because a amplifier is connected in a hybrid type and the power consumption is increased because of limitation of an amplification efficiency as described in a patent document 1.